Guilty Pleasure
by ZacsGurl86
Summary: And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care if I'm a Guilty Pleasure for you... I listened to that song over and over again. That's all I was to Nate. A Guilty Pleasure. But he was so much more to me. Nalex/Niley/Smitchie/Jeylor/Zaylor/Kenelle
1. Prologue

**So what is this like my 15****th**** story on this website. I'm such a bad updater I don't even know why all of you keep reading my stories. But I promise you I will only pick about 2 stories to do at one time. No more creating and then stopping midway. **

**I would like to ask if anyone would like to make a trailer for this on youtube for me or even a poster I will let you read the entire first chapter, which I've already written. I would love to have a trailer for this story. It would make my year. Please help! If there are more than one entries just pm me the link to the trailer and I'll send you the first chapter!**

**And this is the only chapter of this story that I will post until I finish STNC. This is just the preview to get you all psyched for the new story that is playing its self in my head. That means you should favorite this or alert this just so you can find out when I'm going to start the story, that is if you like it. I swear my writing is going to be a lot better in this story. Also, I know I only write T stories, well this one will be like border line M. It's gonna be more edgy so if your not comfortable look for a warning at the top of the chapter. I've never written a dirty fic so let me know. So here is the summary.:**

_**And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care if I'm a Guilty Pleasure for you… I listened to that song over and over. That's all I was to Nate. A Guilty Pleasure. But he was so much more to me. Nalex/Niley/Smitchie/Jeylor/Zaylor/Kenelle**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Christofer Drew is based off of the real Christofer Drew of NevershoutNever! (listen to him he is ahamazing).**_

**Prologue:**

The second I laid eyes on them I knew I was stupid for even coming here, even trying to impress him. I looked down at my outfit and right then I realized, I'm becoming her. I've changed everything I believe in for him to like me, and I'm still second best. So what am I doing here? When they finally came up for air he looked around and spotted me. The fact that he was just caught was written across his face. The second I looked into his eyes the tears started flowing and I could feel my legs pull me away from the scene, away from them.

My vision was blurred but I knew these halls so well that I could make my way through here blind. I was running so fast and I could hear him calling my name behind me but I was not letting up, just moving faster. I pushed the exit to the quad open and ran over to a table to rest and catch my breath. His voice was getting louder and I knew that in a few seconds he would find me, and make me fall for him all over again. I had no self control when I was around him. Which scared me the most because that meant I had no boundaries on what I would do with him, no matter how wrong I felt it was.

"Lexie?" I heard him say softly behind me. I was using all my strength not to look at him, because if I did I would fall to pieces. "Lex please look at me and let me explain." I turned around to look at him, while wiping away the mascara that was staining my cheeks. "What you just saw, that meant nothing, she means nothing. You know you're my everything, always and forever." After those last words came out of his mouth I gained some self control and realized what was actually happening.

"Always and forever? You my everything? She means nothing?" I asked bewildered, my voice rising with every word. "That's rich Nate. So please tell me if I'm _your everything_, why aren't I the one you flaunt your friends too? Why aren't _I_ the one who go's to your house and meet's your mother? Why do we have to hide _our_ relationship? I'll tell you why. Because you are a coward! You care more about who makes you look good or helps your reputation then who you have feelings for. You could care less about the fact that a piece of me breaks inside every time I see you two holding hands in the hallway, or kissing in a doorway! You could care less about the fact that what I feel isn't just a fling! That I actually love you!" I was too steamed to even notice the fact that I told him I loved him for the first time.

We weren't supposed to be in love, me and him. We were just supposed to be a fling, a quick hookup when he can't get any from his girlfriend. But that's not what it feels like when I'm around him. Everything feels right and how it's supposed to be. The way he talks to me, the way he opens up to me, the way he treats me, is not the way you treat a fling. Not to me anyway. And it sucks that I'm getting more attached than he is. The first time we hooked up now flashed through me head like a movie.

"_You know this is just a fling right? It's never gonna amount to anything. I'm with Miley and I'm going to stay with her. You understand that right?" I nodded my head, not caring about the fact that he has a girlfriend or that I'm being a total whore right now. All I care about is his soft lips on my neck, and the way his hand barely touch my arms but when they accidently do the nerves in that one spot go crazy. "Good!" He said as he lifted my shirt off and attacked my neck, collarbone, shoulder, jaw, anywhere but my lips._

I really thought he cared for me, that he might actually love me, but now I realize I'm just stupid for thinking I could change him. No matter how much I wanted to be the one to change him. Which makes me just like the rest of those girls he's ever been with. I'm just another girl, just another name. Just another Guilty Pleasure…

**That's all folks! Well for now!.This will be a Nalex (Nate and Alex), Niley (Nate and Miley), Jiley (Jake and Miley), Dralex (Drew and Alex, you'll meet him later), Smitchie (Shane and Mitchie), Jeylor (Joe and Taylor), Zaylor (Zac and Taylor, my favorite fictional couple) and Kenella (Kevin and Danielle). Yess I know lots of couples. **


	2. She's a Lady

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

_It's a turn around turn around_

_Baby don't return to me if you think, that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a Lady, and Lady's shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a Lady, and Lady's shouldn't be messed with_

_-She's a Lady, Forever the Sickest Kids_

"Alexandria! If you are not going to take ballet serious then why are you here?" Madam said after I finished my routine for her. It had been sloppy, I can tell you that myself, and unfortunately I have no excuse.

"Sorry Madam, I'll try harder next time." I said, trying to get her off my back.

"Why weren't you trying your hardest this morning? You better figure out what is distracting you and fix it right now, you are one of the best in this school and I don't want to see that talent go to waist because you're not trying your hardest. Practice is over." I stared at her in utter shock.

"But Madam, class doesn't start for another 40 minutes, I came here early to work on my routine!" I said as she made her way to her office that broke off of the studio.

"Well then you should have tried harder shouldn't you?" The second the door closed I rolled my eyes. I could feel my blood begin to boil, I hated that hag. I ran over to my bag and found my ipod. There was an ipod jack that let you plug in you ipod so it transfer over to the speakers in the room. I found the song I normally used to get my anger out. Comatose. The song started, the lovely string section, and suddenly turned into a rock song. The drums, the guitars, the string section all coming together in the perfect melody. I found myself dancing the second it came on. Not a routine, not something I'd worked on for weeks, just feeling. I leapt, spun, let my feelings out through dance.

--

"Miss Russo! Can you please remove your head phones and put your ipod away!" My new English teacher, Ms. Bush, said while we were supposed to get our news seats. I don't understand why there were normal classes in The New York School Of Performing Arts. I came here to dance, not learn algebraic equations. It was the first day of my junior year and first day of my new look. My hair was in a loose bun at the base of the left side of my neck, a few stray hairs that had come out of my headband were framing my face. I had on a floral dress, with a pale pink shirt underneath it. I also had on grey tights with pale orange leg warmers over them, and over the leg warmers were a pair of brown slouchy boots, the leg warmers just barely went past my boots. I decided to actually wear makeup this year, it was gold eye shadow, with mascara and light blush and pale pink lip gloss. Ms Bush must have called my name a few times before she started yelling. "Now please sit behind Mr. Peterson." I made my way, sluggishly I might add, over to the back of the room. I was the last in my row and dropped my bag on my desk as I sat down. I looked to my left and sitting next to me was Jacob, one of the hottest guys in our school. Jacob is my dance partner in dance class, we've been partners since freshman year, so we're pretty close.

Jake kept to himself a lot, pretty quiet and sort of mellow, he's an amazing dancer thought. He is super tall and muscular, a great plus to being his partner, and had straight messy, but neat, dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown color that suited him very well. He wore a thin maroon v neck shirt, which showed his muscular chest, and his leather jacket. He was also wearing a pair of black skinny jeans. I could see him check me out through the corner of my eye, which I had no problem with.

On my right was an empty seat and there were only about 3 kids left in my class not seated, one of them being my ex boyfriend Riley. Soon all the seats were taken except the one next to me and the only person left was Riley. "Okay Mr. Venz please take a seat next to Ms. Russo." The door suddenly busted open and in came my best friend and cousin Mitchie.

"Sorry. I couldn't find the room. I'm Mitchie Torres, and I know the attendance thing says Michelle but I'm not gonna answer to it so just make it easy on yourself and call me Mitchie, kay?" Mitchie was always a very bold person, she wasn't afraid to share what she was thinking, much like myself. That was one of the only things we had in common.

The other bold thing about Mitchie was her style. She loved to wear things that most people would never touch, I guess my style was like that, but I took normal stuff and made it different. Not Mitchie. Her outfit today was a black dress and gold latex looking leggings that went to her ankles. Her shoes were ankle boots and she had black leather jackets on, that was unzipped. She also had on her aviator sunglasses, gold earrings and a black headband around her forehead, her newly died black hair was wavy and cascading down her shoulders. And in her hand was her Iced Peppermint Mocha Twist Starbucks coffee. She probably just got to school, that whole being late thing a lie. The teacher glared at Mitchie and then checked her attendance chart, she looked back up at Mitchie and nodded, I guess to say she was right and was in this class.

"Never mind Mr. Venz you the first person in the next row. Ms. Torres please take the seat next to Ms. Russo." Mitchie looked back at me and smiled. She waved at me as she took her seat. I quickly took out a piece of paper and scribbled down a message before throwing it at her desk.

_Thank god your last name is before Riley's. You saved me from an awkward year with my creepy stalker ex. Now I can pay more attention on Jake, did you notice he's sitting by me, god he so hot!_

**Yes I noticed, your so lucky I've been trying to get him to notice me since last year. And it looks like you have another creepy stalker. Nate Grey can't keep his eyes off you.**

The second I finished reading the note I looked over at Nate who was, as Mitchie said, staring at me. He smirked at me once he noticed I was looking at him and then turned to his friend who was talking to him. I turned to Mitchie and she was smiling. "I saw that smirk he sent over here. He so has the hot's for you. Do you like him?" Her smile got bigger with every word that left her mouth.

"Pshh no! You know what he's like, a total player who doesn't care about anyone or anything except his needs. I would never date him." I said back to her.

"I didn't ask if you would date him. I asked if you liked him. So do you like him?" Before I had a chance to answer her Ms. Bush spoke up.

"Ms. Russo and Ms. Torres. What are you talking about that had you two disrupting my class?" Mitchie smiled and answered.

"Hot guys, specifically Jensen Ackles and James Lafferty's biceps and abs." I busted out laughing when she said their names. Mitchie and I love them and we have decided that she is going to marry Jensen and I'll marry James. We were just joking about it the other night so it made sense that was the first thing that came to her mind. "Who do you think is a sexy actor Ms. B?" This question got the whole class laughing, Drew even let out a slight chuckle. Ms. Bush turned beat red.

"I guess you two sitting next to each other will be a problem. Mr. Grey," Nate looked up at Ms. Bush. "Please switch seats with Ms. Torres."

"Ugh Bitch!" I heard Mitchie mumbled. "Your so lucky, you get Jake and Nate and I get Wyatt and Gary." I laughed at her Weird Science reference. "Have fun with Nate." She said in a singing song voice as she left. Nate soon filled her spot and he smirked at me after he got comfortable. I didn't know what reaction I should have felt toward him, disgust or flattery.

Nate Grey was probably the best looking guy in our school, next to his brother Shane, and with every gorgeous guy comes a back round that's not as nice to look at. Nate Grey is a player. He dates one girl the whole year while sleeping or hooking up with other girls on the side. Then at the end of the year he says that summer is his time to be free without any emotional baggage and sends them all packing. No pun intended. Then the cycle continues the next year with a whole new batch. The worst part about this all is that every girl in this school knows his reputation but none of them care, they just tag along thinking maybe they'll be the one to change him, and when they're not, they're _heartbroken_.

I took in his appearance, his short curly brown hair that was parted to the left side. He had on a white, light blue and dark blue plaid shirt, that had the first two buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed up, with a blue shirt underneath. He had brown skinny jeans on and white moccasin like shoes on. To top off the outfit he had a light brown fedora on, and like always he had his dog tag hanging around his neck. "Hey." He said to me once the teacher turned her back to the class.

"Hey." I said back to him, trying to seem as uninterested as I could. You could tell his ego got a little smaller just because I didn't looked at him.

"So are you new this year, because I don't think I've every seen you before. If I did I don't know I how I stopped myself from-" I cut him off before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"I've been going to this school since freshman year when I made it into the dance program and moved up here from Texas. No I did not just move here, you've just been too busy trying to get any whore in bed with you to notice the girls who aren't interested." At the end of my little speech I looked at him and he seemed to be in thought. Then after about 2 seconds of actually thinking he looked up at me and smirked.

"So you've noticed me." I groaned and went back to copying down the work on the chalkboard. "You know, making you groan is more of the type of thing I like to do in the bedroom, not at school." My mouth dropped open and I turned to stare at him. "You better close your mouth or I'll find a use for it." I heard him chuckled as I closed my mouth and scowled at him.

"You're disgusting." I said to him.

"And you're sexy as hell." I looked over at Mitchie who was silently laughing her ass off. I gave her a pleading look to help me but she just shook her head no and turned back to the teacher.

"Do you ever give up?" I asked him.

"Come on baby you know you like me. If you didn't you wouldn't be responding to me, it's also called flirting." _Oh my god this guy does not know how to take a hint._ I thought to myself.

"You might interoperate it as flirting, I don't really know why, but it's really just me trying to get you to stop talking to me." I heard Jake laugh from the seat next to me, I could tell he had been listening to our entire conversation. Then the bell rang, indicating that this class is over and the next one would begin in about 5 minutes. "Finally!" I exclaimed.

"That might be the end of today, but we have the rest of the year to get to know each other." Nate whispered in my ear as he walked out past me. I shivered as I felt his hot breath by my ear and then he was gone.

"Aw is Alex getting excited?" Mitchie said as she walked up to me and we left the room to go to my locker.

"No, aggravated is more like it. He's so frustrating, and annoying, and he does not get the hint that I want him to shut up, and-" Mitchie cut me off before I could ramble on any longer.

"And totally gorgeous, and he likes you so why are you pretending your not interested." Mitchie asked as she leaned on the locker next to mine, as I dug through mine for my Physics book.

"I'm not pretending." I said as I slammed my locker and turned to look at Mitchie. I was about to speak but I was cut off once again. This time it wasn't Mitchie's voice, it was the loud squeal of Miley Stewart.

"NNNAAAATTTTTTTEEYYYYYY!" Have I mentioned how annoying her voice is? She ran down the main hallway of the school, in high heals by the way, and jumped into the arms of Nate Grey. Miley and I have never really liked each others company. It started last year when Jake Ryan, the boy she strived to get, wanted me instead of her. You can pretty much infer what happened so I'm not gonna bore you with the details. I looked her outfit over, it was very bright. She had on a multicolored dress that had flower patterns on it. She had pink high heals and a pink headband, purple earrings and a purple chunky bracelet, with a white flower ring. To complete everything she had a giant Louis Vuitton bag on her arm.

"I'm guessing that's the girlfriend for this year." Mitchie mumbled as she looked at Miley in disgust. "Uck if I ever wear that much pink in one outfit shoot me okay?" She asked seriously. I nodded my head yes while laughing silently, I then looked over at Nate and Miley. I can't believe out of every girl there is in this school he has to pick Stewert to be his girlfriend. "So if you're not pretending to be turned off by Nate Grey why do you look so upset to see that he's with Miley? Please do explain." Mitchie's comment took me out of my thoughts. I glared at her and then the minute bell rang.

"Sorry Mitch I have to run, only have a minute to get all the way across the school. Bye." She rolled her eyes as I walked backwards away from her, waving my hand and a small smile across my face. As I turned around I bumped into a wall and fell on my butt. Oh wait it wasn't a wall, just Jake Ryan's chest. "Ugh." I said as my butt collided with the floor.

"Alex Russo?" Jake asked as he pulled me off the floor. "Well, well someone changed over summer. Let me guess you did all of this because you want me to reconsider taking you back." Yep there's the Jake Ryan ego I was looking for.

"Listen Jake I'm gonna be late for class so can we cut this ego boost short and reschedule it for another time? Thanks." I said as I ran to my Chemistry class. I actually hate science of any kind, but I rather go there than listen to Jake rant about how gorgeous he is.

--

Ah lunch. This is the only class of the day I look forward to, well besides dance, but Madam is really starting to piss me off, she probably just needs to get laid, like that's going to happen. Mitchie and I were walking back to our lunch table after we went to get our drinks from the vending machines, and suddenly she wasn't next to me anymore. I turned around to look for her and I found her sitting on the lap of Shane Grey. Well actually he was holding her onto his lap and she was glaring at him. "Can I help you?" She said through her teeth.

"Yeah I kinda have this problem and you seem qualified enough to help me." He said with a smirk, hmm it seems like all the Grey boy's are cocky, full of themselves perves.

Mitchie gave him a disgusted look before pushing him away and trying to get off his lap. "Pig." She yelled at him, he didn't seem fazed. I soon felt a presence behind me and I turned around to see Nate and Jake with food in their hands.

"Hello Alex. Are you here to reschedule my ego boost or do you just want to see me?" Jake said as he stepped forward.

"Jake the girl is obviously not interested, just leave her alone." Nate said from his seat across from Shane, who still had Mitchie on his lap. I turned around to glare at him but Miley was already straddling him and they were devouring each others faces. Mental gag.

"So Mitchie," I looked over at Shane. "How about you go out with me this Friday? We can go out to dinner and a movie, and then come back to my house for dessert." I saw Shane's hand start to creep up Mitchie's dress a he said dessert. Mitchie jumped away from him and he finally let her go.

"How about no."

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Shane said motioning to the bulge in his pants.

"There a bathroom over there." Mitchie said pointing to the bathroom. "Or I bet Miley could help you. She looks like the kind of whore who would hook up with her boyfriend's brother." Miley then pulled away from Nate and stood up to glare at Mitchie.

"What did you say Torres?" Miley asked trying to sound intimidating.

"Did I stutter?" Then Mitchie grabbed my arm and we walked away from their table. Oh the fun this year will bring.

**So this chapter was pretty much crap. I swear the other ones will be better written and have more things going on. Now I just have one question I want all of you to answer.**

**Should I make it dirtier or keep it at the level its at now? cuz i can make it pretty dirty**


	3. Good Girls Go Bad

**So after reading the last chapter I realized there could be some confusion with Jacob Black and Jake Ryan when referring to both of them as Jake. So now on Jacob is only Jacob, btw Jake Ryan was the guy who wanted Alex in the last chapter and was kind of a dick.**

_I know your type.  
Boy, your dangerous.  
Yeah, you're that guy,  
I'd be stupid to trust.  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong.  
You make me wanna lose control._

_-Good Girls Go Bad, Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester_

**Alex's POV**

"Okay class today will be the first day of a month long project you all will be working on. You get to work with a partner. The project will make up 30 percent of your first quarter grade, so do well. You and your partner will have to create either a children's book or a commercial using metaphors, idioms and everything else we've been learning the past week. If you do the children's book you have to make the plot, write it and illustrate the pictures. You also have to pay for your supplies like it was an actual book. The commercial is the same idea. If you use celebrities you have to pay them as well. This is all fictional, you will get a fake amount of 100,000 dollars, spend well. If you go over your limit you will fail. Since you will be using mathematic equations your math teachers have teamed up with this class, so this will go toward that grade as well. Okay that's the explanation, please find a partner and begin brainstorming."

I swear I was half asleep throughout that entire explanation. This woman's voice just puts me to sleep. I looked over at Mitchie once she stopped talking, silently asking her if she would be my partner. She nodded her head yes and came over. "Hey girlie." Mitchie said after shooing Nate out of his seat, she didn't notice the glare he sent her way. "So I like the idea of a commercial. We could make a new clothing line or something, because you know with our fashion sense it will be an awesome clothing line. We could totally have Taylor Momsen to be our spokes woman. You know I love her fashion sense. Which speaking of fashion, love the outfit choice today." I chuckled as Mitchie rambled on, I looked down at the outfit I picked out today. A sleeveless colorful shirt with light jean shorts and gold gladiator shoes. I had a few gold bracelets on with gold leaf looking earrings and a purple and green stone necklace.

"Yeah Mitch yours is pretty colorful today. Did you just take stuff out and throw them together?" She glared at that comment. She was wearing a maroon t-shirt with a teal high waist skirt and purple tights. She also had on coral colored lace gloves and black heals. Not one of her best outfits if I'm being honest.

"Ms. Torres and Ms. Russo." Mitchie and I snapped our heads to look at the teacher. "You really think I'm going to let you two be partners when you couldn't even sit next to each other for 2 minutes? I'm not that dumb." I heard Mitchie mumbled 'I beg to differ' under her breath, it was struggle not to laugh. "Mr. Grey! Your partnered with Ms. Russo. Mr. Black you're partnered with Ms. Torres." Mitchie got a huge smile on her face at the thought of working with Jacob for the next month. "You can switch now." I really hated her.

"Sorry. You can use my idea if you want…" Mitchie said as she got up and walked away. Nate quickly refilled his seat and turned toward me. I looked his outfit over, it made me want to jump his bones. He had on a blue and green plaid shirt with a grey undershirt the plaid shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and I could see almost every muscle. His skinny jeans were especially tight today. His shoes were okay but I think it was that tan leather jacket that got me. Damn that leather jacket. It's sleeves were also rolled up to his elbows and his plaid shirt's sleeves were showing. This boy is going to drive me insane.

"Must be my lucky day, I get to spend this entire class period with your attention drawn completely toward me." He smirked at me, it made my stomach flutter like crazy.

"Yeah whatever you say cotton ball. Lets just get this project done as fast as we can. I guess we can just do the children's book. Don't worry about doing any work, you'll probably just create more problems. I can do everything by myself. As long as you present it, I don't like public speaking." I got out a piece of notebook paper and started to write down all of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. But I feel bad about not helping. At least let me contribute a little bit?" I looked up at him to see his two big brown eyes widened and his lower lip out to create a puppy dog face.

"Okay whatever." I looked back at the paper and started to think of other ideas, I bit on my lower lip in concentration, and barely heard a groan come from Nate's direction, but I heard it. I looked up at Nate, but he looked different, he looked pained and his eyes were darker, they were also focused on my lips. "You okay?" He seemed to snap out of his daze almost instantly and looked back up at my eyes, his eyes slowly returning to their normal liquid chocolate brown color. He nodded and shifted in his seat slightly. The bell suddenly rang, making me jump in my seat. I stood up, grabbed my stuff and threw it into my bag and turned to Nate, whose gaze was now fixed on my legs. "So we can work on our project later today if that's okay with you? Would your house be okay?"

"No, sorry." He answered quickly.

"Okay mine then." I turned around the leave but he stopped me, his hand landed on my bare arm and it tingled.

"I have no clue where you live." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh did I forget to mention? Our apartments are across from each other." I moved out of his reach and went to meet up with Mitchie who was standing outside the door.

* * *

Mitchie and I were at my locker and I was getting my science stuff out of my locker. "Nate was totally checking you out earlier." She suddenly said. I looked at her in confusion.

"When exactly?" I shut my locker door and leaned against it.

"While you were sitting at your desk and were paying way to much attention to your paper. It's like you caught him in a trance." She smiled at herself, suddenly her eyes got big. "Holy Shit your Nate Grey's next victim!" I smiled at her.

"Trust me I am not, anyway I have to go, chemistry is being held in a different class room today. Something about the shower accidentally being pulled yesterday and their being too much water in the class for them to use it for a few days. So I have to go find this class now. Bye Mitch, see you at lunch." She smiled and walked away in the opposite direction I was headed to. I turned down the hallway the class was in and looked for the room number. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed as I was pulled into a dark class room. Soon a hand clasped over my mouth and a body was pinning me up against the door. I was struggling to get free, I could barley see anything, and I had no idea who this person was.

"Shhhhh." The person whispered into my ear. I slowly stopped moving and then the hand was removed from my mouth. My eyes started to adjust to the lighting and I could faintly make out the figure in front of me. But what stood out to me was the neat head of curly hair they had.

"Nate?" I asked in confusion. "What the hell? You can't just pull people into dark rooms, you scared the shit out of me. Is there a reason I'm here?" I asked. Nate looked around the dark, empty room. "Yeah that's what I thought. I have to go to my class now." I turned around to open the door but Nate's arms came around my waist and pulled me to him. I had turned unresponsive as his hand drifted up and down my sides, down to my thigh and then back up, resting on my waist.

"Stay with me." He whispered into my ear, I shivered as his hot breath came into contact with me ear. I felt his head lower towards my neck and that's when I felt his lips on my skin. I almost let out a moan but I controlled myself and pulled away from him.

"No! There is no way in hell that I'm becoming one of your fuck buddies." That seemed to upset him, his eyes turned angry, and he pushed me up against the door, one of his hands holding both of mine above my head, the other still resting on my waist. "Nate get off of me! I don't want to do this." I squirmed a little but he pushed his body up against mine, holding me still.

"But I want to do this. I want you. I need you." He said as his lips reattached themselves to my neck. "You're such a tease. Do you know that? You wear those shorts in front of me, and your legs are just begging for me to touch them. And even if your shirt isn't revealing, it still turns me on to see more skin than normal. You turn me on. The way you bite your lip when you're concentrating, or the way you play with you're hair and you don't even notice your doing it. You make me want you so bad it's hard to control my self in class and not just fuck you right there." His lips were like fire on my skin, burning every place they touched. And his voice was so husky, I know I shouldn't enjoy this, I should be pushing him away, but I just can't. I gasped when I felt his manhood press against my thigh through his pants. "See what you do to me?" He asked chuckling. I moaned feeling him nip and suck at my neck. I could tell there was going to be a mark their later on.

"Na-Nate. We have t-to stop-p." I struggled to get words out. This boy was controlling me and I didn't like it. He moved his hand down and unbuttoned my pants, he then moved his hand to the zipper. _There is no way I'm losing my virginity to some perv in an empty science class._ I could tell Nate wasn't going to stop, I had to make him. I knew he was only using half of his brain, not really paying attention to his surroundings. When I was sure he didn't expect it, I kneed him in the stomach, no need to keep him from having kids later on in life. He moved his hands away from my body to his stomach, as he was hunched over I made my escape. Once I was out of the room I fixed my appearance and returned to my mission to find my temporary science class.

The minute bell rang signaling that we had a minute to get to class. I heard the door behind me open and close, and then Nate's voice filled the hallway. "You know you're not getting away from me that easily. I'm coming over to your house tonight. Remember? Partner." I didn't turn around when I heard his footsteps get quieter. I just walking into the classroom, which was located two rooms from the science class I was just almost raped in by none other than Nate Grey.

* * *

"So like I was saying, there is gonna be a concert over the weekend, and the bands are The Maine, Cobra Starship, Rocket to the Moon, Boys Like Girls, and VersaEmerge. Doesn't that sound amazing?" I _really_ could hear everything Mitchie was saying to me at the moment, but it just wasn't registering in my mind. I was to busy staring at Nate Grey and Miley 'slut' Stewart suck face. She really is such a slut, you can tell by the outfit she had on.

It was a low cut sleeveless colorful shirt with white short shorts that barley covered her ass. Along with pink flats that looked like a bitch, and a matching pink flower necklace, earring and ring. Her huge purple tote bag was resting on the lunch table, probably too important to sit on the ground.

After they finally pulled away to breath he looked around the lunch room, his eye immediately landed on me. I could see him smirk even from across the lunch room, he then moved his hand up her leg, and I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Jacob. Suddenly I felt something come in contact with my forehead. I turned to Mitchie who was glaring at me.

"Sorry. Jacob just looks really hot today." I gave her an innocent smile and she laughed. "But um anyway, The Maine, A Rocket to the Moon and other band concert. Yeah that sounds incredible we need to go." I lifted my head back up to look at Jacob again but a curly blonde haired girl was obstructing my view. She looked lost and confused, soon she sat down at the end of our table, her head down. "Isn't that the new girl?" I asked Mitchie pointing to the girl.

"Uh yeah. I have her in my vocal class. She seems sweet. I think her name is like Tessa, Tiffany, Tonya, I don't know something with a T." She said going back to devouring her burger.

"Well don't you think we should be nice and go introduce ourselves?" Mitchie looked at me with an 'are you kidding me' expression. I shot her one right back that said 'don't give me that look'. She took a glanced at the girl for a second before rolling her eyes in frustration and grabbed her lunch tray, I followed her down to the other end of the table, me sitting in front of the girl and Mitchie right next to her. She seemed to be surprised to have company.

"Hey I'm Mitchie and this is my best friend Alex. Aren't you in my vocal class?"

"Uh yeah I think so-" Mitchie cut her off.

"See I told you." She said looking at me for a second. "So I was wondering, is that your natural hair color?" Before she could answer I pumbled her with another question.

"How's your first day been? And is your hair naturally that curly?"

"And your eyes are beautiful, are they real?" We both looked at her with smiling faces. She couldn't seem to keep up with the questions.

"Um Yes, its my first day so crap, yes and yes." She said confidently. "I'm Taylor by the way, Taylor Swift."

"Why hello there Taylor Swift, I am Shane Grey." Shane said from the seat next to me. I swear I jumped about 3 feet in the air.

"JESUS CHRIST SHANE!" I screamed, causing Nate, Miley, Jacob and a few others, to look in my direction. "I really think you should warn someone before you just pop up next to them. At least poke me or something." Suddenly Shane poked me in the side, which caused me to squeal.

"There you were warned." I just glared at him and turned back to Taylor and Mitchie not before looking at his outfit. He had on a grey graphic tee with black skinny jeans, black converse and teal ray bans. Oh and a black leather jacket. What is with these Grey boys and these leather jackets? "So Taylor, Mitchie, Alex, the Gray brothers are having a Party tomorrow night. It's a masquerade so you have to wear a mask, and just for fun we're making it a costume party. Now Ms. Swift," Shane said turning his attention back to the petite curly blonde in front of me. "I was wondering if you would like to go as my date." I heard Mitchie huff, thankfully I was the only one.

"Um sorry but your not my type, but I'll save you a dance if you want one." Shane seemed to be in shock that he was turned down.

"Maybe if you ask for one." He then turned to Mitchie. "So Mitch, how about you be my date?" She glared at him.

"Sorry Shane but I'm no one's second choice." She then went to the trash to throw away her garbage. Shane stood up and sort of yelled a response to her.

"Mitchie, you were my first choice, please go with me." He whined.

"I might have considered it if you asked me first, but now you have no chance in hell. Sorry Buck-o." Mitchie then motioned for Shane to leave with a swish of her wrist. He obeyed and went back to his table. "And he thinks he wears the pants in this relationship." I heard her mumble

"Relationship?" I asked, faking surprise. "That wouldn't be romantic in anyway, would it?" Mitchie flipped me the bird and turned her attention toward Taylor. They both started talking about vocal class so I decided to look back over at my new partner for English. Miley had gone somewhere and Nate was flirting with a girl passing by his table. I have no idea what Mitchie is talking about, I could never fall for someone like that. I finally looked at Taylor. She was cute, in the untouchable kind of way, many boys will try something with her, but I don't think she'll give them a chance. She was wearing this floral turquoise dress with brown cowboy boots and a purple headband that went around her forehead, her blond curly hair looked amazing with the headband."Sorry to cut the convo short but I just had to say your outfit is super adorable. Not a lot of people can pull of the whole country thing but it works for you."

"Oh thanks so much Alex. I kinda wish I had the courage to try an outfit like you two wear. But I don't think I can pull it off like you guys can." She gave me a genuine smile after she was done speaking.

"Okay you are officially one of my favorite people as of this moment!" Mitchie said, I glared at her. "What, I don't get compliments often, and when I do, I encourage more." I laughed at Mitchie, Taylor joining in. "So Taylor what else are you here for besides singing?"

"Um singing is actually the only reason, at least that's what I was majoring in the performing arts school I transferred from, but since you apparently have to have more than one performing art class here I'm in acting too. Which I guess will help me once I become famous and start to make music videos." We all laughed at that.

"Oh you're funny, just don't let the drama kids hear you talking like that or they might slit your throat, they are pretty intense. That is the exact reason I'm not in that class." I said, while plopping a french fry in my mouth.

"Yeah Alex what are you here for? I know Mitchie is here for vocal's, obviously, so how 'bout you?"

"Dance. Well that's my main reason, the other class I'm taking is vocals. I have it at a different time than you two though, since dance is my first class."

"I should have guessed. You look like a dancer. What kind?"

"Well ballet is my passion, I do some lyrical and contemporary too."

She nodded and then started to look around the lunch room. "So what should I know about the people here? Anyone I should stay away from?" She asked eyeing Shane, he winked at her, she just shook her head no.

* * *

I heard a knock on my apartment door, I slowly walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Nate Grey standing on the other side. "Huh, I really was not expecting you to come." I walked away from the door and let him close it behind himself. "Just come into the family room, it's big enough to work here." He nodded and followed close behind me, probably checking out my ass. When I turned around his gaze quickly shifted from where my ass was to where my eyes are, and then down to my chest and back to my eyes. Such a guy. "Can I get you anything?" I asked dully.

"You can get me everything." He said coming close to my body, his almost touching mine, his hands then came to rest on my hips. "Why are you fighting this? Why are you pushing those feeling for me away?" I almost thought for a second he was going to be sensitive, but I would have been fooling myself. "Those feelings that make you want to rip my clothes off and have your way with me, cuz baby I'm not pushing those feeling away. So just give up and we can just go into your room, then you never have to speak to me again." I nodded my head, about to push away, but he kisses me, square on the lips. The kiss was passionate, but also forced. After a while of fighting I gave in, his tongue made his way through the barrier that was my lips. Once we needed to breathe I got my strength back. I pushed him away, turning around so he couldn't see the blush across my cheeks.

"Those feelings…they don't exist. I don't want you, you're fighting a lost cause. Just go back to your girlfriend." He touched my shoulder, but I shrugged him off.

"What about the project?" He asked quietly, now he remembers why he's here.

"We'll work on it tomorrow, just leave." I didn't turn around until the door shut.

**Okay so a tad bit dirtier but not much, still in the T section. If I ever do write an M chapter for this story it'll probably be separate from this story, so only the people interested in reading it can read it and the ones who aren't don't have to. I really like this chapter and I tried super hard to make Taylor a sweet person. Please please please review. Oh and go check out my new story, if you're a GLEE fan, on my other profile. Its xobrucas4life86ox, ill give you a little snippet down here, if you like please go read it.**

**Totally Fucked, glee fanfiction, parings include Finchel, St. Berry, Kurt/OC, Quick:**

_Time Square had to be one of Rachel Berry's favorite spots in the entire world. Everything was magnificent. The lights, sounds, people, everything called to her. It was bright, over the top, show stopping… just like her voice, it was incredible. Rachel was currently mesmerized by the lights around her, causing her to forget the two men standing next to her._

_Finn Hudson had his hand locked with her, fingers intertwined, a loving look on his face as he watched her eyes take in everything around her. He always knew she was bound for something better than Lima, and finally she had made it. She was in New York, about to fulfill her dream of becoming a Broadway star in the new musical Spring Awakening. She had tried out for the musical at the beginning of summer, she had literally taken her finals early so she could fly to New York and try out for the show. She'd auditioned, hoping for a role, expecting a smaller one, not ever imagining they'd call her back so she could try out for Wendla._

* * *

_Kurt had landed a role in the musical as well, as Ernst, the gay school boy who is seduced by one of his classmates._

_Once Kurt is off Broadway he is planning to go to NYU to get a degree in something, just as a back up plan, so now he was living with Rachel in an apartment his father had bought him, while Finn was rooming at Julliard._

_Yes Rachel and Kurt hated each other in high school, them both wanting to be the star of New Directions, but after Rachel stepped down and let Kurt take the Ballad at Sectional's Junior year, well he started to warm up to Ms. Berry._

* * *

"_Ms. Rachel Berry, this is Jesse St. James, and he will be playing Melchior." Rachel could barley stand up straight, let along register that Jesse had started to walk up to them._

"_No need to introduce us, Rachel knows me, ain't that right doll face?" Jesse's hand came up to her chin, closing her mouth that was slightly open. Rachel was livid. How dare he touch me? She glared at him, and acted on impulse, causing her to stomp on his foot before turning around and stomping away from the two men. Once she made it back stage Kurt saw the anger in her eyes._

"_Rachel, what's wrong?" He asked, worried._

"_Where the fuck is a lion when you need one?" Kurt gave Rachel a questioning look._

"_A lion?" He questioned._

"_Yes a lion! So he can bite off Jesse fucking St. James' head." At the name of Rachel's ex, Kurt knew this was suddenly not going to be a fun a he was hoping._

**Did you like it? I hope so, that's just some of it, more is in the first chapter. Please review!**


End file.
